Picture
by Chocolate Bubbletea
Summary: Tao yang merasa bingung karena entah mengapa fokus lensa kameranya berubah dari Sehun menjadi pada seorang namja manis bermata rusa yang terlihat begitu kesepian. Taohan. Slight! Kaihun / BL / One-shoot / DLDR


**Picture**

**By : Chocolate Bubblete**

**EXO © SMent, diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan YME**

**Genre : Romance, ****Hurt/Comfort,**

**Cast : Tao, Luhan (main), Kai, Sehun (side)**

**Pair : Taohan. slight! Kaihun**

**Warning : ****B****oys ****L****ove, ****OOC****, ****Typo**

**Don't like don't read**

**oOo**

Tao terus memperhatikan gerak gerik Sehun di sampingnya dalam diam. Sehun terlihat tidak nyaman saat memakan makanannya. Tao tidaklah sebuta itu untuk tidak menyadari bekas keunguan di leher sahabat sekaligus pujaan hatinya tersebut.

Hatinya berdenyut sakit mengingat apa yang mungkin telah dilakukan orang yang ia sukai itu dengan kekasihnya. Bekas keunguan dan gerak tak nyaman Sehun adalah bukti nyata bahwa sampai kapanpun _namja_ manis itu tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya.

"Sehuna!" panggilan seorang _namja_ _tan_ mengalihkan kedua _namja_ yang tengah makan itu.

Sang _namja_ tan itu mendudukan dirinya di samping Sehun sang kekasih. Memeluk dan mengecupnya tepat di bibir. Membuat Tao merasakan perasaan tertusuk itu entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Jongin! Jangan tiba-tiba menciumku seperti itu!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal yang justru membuat _namja_ _tan_ bernama Jongin itu terkik geli melihatnya. "Kau seharusnya malu ada Tao disini, bukannya tertawa jelek seperti itu!" lanjutnya.

Jongin yang merasa sangat gemas dengan tingkah kekasih manisnya itu mencubit pipi Sehun jahil. "Tapi kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Jongin dengan seringaian yang mengembang di bibir tebalnya. Membuat wajah Sehun memerah seketika. "Lagipula Tao juga tidak keberatan. Bukankah begitu Tao?"

Tao tersenyum -yang sebenarnya sangat dipaksakan- ke arah Jongin dan Sehun. "Tentu. Itu hak kalian."

Jongin tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Sehun mendengus kesal mendengarnya.

"Tao~ sesekali proteslah! Jika tidak nanti dia ini akan terus terusan mesum di depan umum."

Ya, ingin sekali Tao protes pada Jongin. Ia ingin _namja_ _tan_ itu berhenti memberikan afeksinya pada Sehun. Tao juga ingin protes pada Sehun. Ia ingin Sehun berhenti membalas setiap afeksi Jongin dan mulai melihatnya sebagaimana ia melihat Jongin. Namun ia hanya bisa tertawa. Menertawakan setiap kebodohannya karena tidak dapat melakukan itu semua.

"Sehun Jongin, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Masih ada beberapa _project_ yang harus aku kerjakan."

Tao merasa lebih baik pergi dari sini daripada harus melihat Sehun dan Jongin yang semakin mesra. Sehun menatap Tao terkejut, pasalnya Tao bahkan baru memakan makanannya beberapa suap saja. Ia baru akan bertanya mengapa Tao pergi secepat itu namun tangan Jongin telah lebih dahulu membekapnya.

"Silahkan. Semoga berhasil dengan _project_mu itu." ucap Jongin. Sehun yang mulutnya masih dibekap Jongin terlihat meronta-ronta karena ia kesulitan bernafas.

Jongin pun melepaskan tangannya. Setelah lepas dari bekapan Jongin, Sehun memukul-mukul Jongin sebal.

Tao tertawa melihatnya. Andai yang tengah bercanda dengan Sehun itu dirinya, bukan Jongin.

.

.

.

Klik disana. Klik disini.

Satu cara yang dapat membuat Tao melupakan sekejap setiap hal yang berhubungam dengan Sehun adalah fotografi. Walaupun hal tersebut tidak sepenuhnya membuat ia melupakan Sehun -karena Sehun lah objek foto kesukaan Tao- namun setidaknya ia bisa merileksasikan pikirannya dengan fotografi.

Semuanya terlihat seperti biasa. Tak ada yang istimewa. Tao hanya memotret pemandangan alam yang ada di taman seperti pohon-pohon dan bunga-bunga yang ada disana, tupai dan burung yang bertengger di pohon. Sesekali ia juga memotret keluarga-keluarga kecil yang tengah bersama dan bermain di taman itu. Tak ada yang istimewa sampai iris obsidian Tao menangkap satu objek yang membuatnya tertarik.

Seorang _namja_ manis bermata rusa yang tengah melukis di dekat air mancur. Entah mengapa Tao begitu tertarik dengan _namja_ itu. Tatapannya saat ia melukis terlihat... sepi. Ia terlihat begitu kesepian.

Tao memfokuskan lensanya pada sang _namja_ manis. Ia memotretnya dari berbagai sisi. Ia menikmatinya sama seperti ia menikmati saat memotret pusat pikirannya, Sehun.

Sang _namja_ manis yang merasa tengah diperhatikan itu menolehkan kepalanya. Ia melihat ke arah Tao dengan tatapan bertanya. Tao yang melihat tatapan itu melalui lensa kameranya segera menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia tersenyum canggung pada sang _namja_ manis. Rasanya sungguh memalukan tengah dipergoki memotret seseorang tanpa izin.

"_Mianhae_. Apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Tao. Sang _namja_ manis itu tersenyum simpul pada Tao dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak." Ucapnya singkat. Ia memperhatikan kamera yang tengah di pegang Tao dan sang pemiliknya bergantian. "Apa aku akan dibayar karena menjadi modelmu, tuan fototgrafer?" terdengar jelas nada candaan dalam pertanyaannya dan Tao kembali tertawa canggung dihadapannya.

"Ahahaha... apa aku bisa membayarnya nanti saja?" Tao mencoba mengikuti candaannya dan kini sang _namja_ manis pun tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Tentu, tapi kau harus membayarku dua kali lipat." Mereka pun tertawa bersama setelahnya. Begitu lepas seolah tak ada satupun beban yang ada dalam diri mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dahulu. Rasanya tidak enak mengganggumu terus. Annyeong." Pamit Tao dan sang _namja_ manis itu membalasnya dengan senyuman simpulnya.

.

.

.

Tao memperhatikan setiap lembar foto hasil cetakannya. Setiap lembar foto yang ia tempel di dinding kamarnya. Setiap pusat fokus kameranya selama bertahun-tahun lamanya. Sehun.

_Namja_ manis yang ia kenal saat pertama kali masuk kuliah. _Namja_ manis yang mau menjadi temannya disaat orang-orang menjauhinya karena ia terlihat menakutkan dan karena ia seorang _namja_ asing yang tengah menuntut ilmu di negerti gingseng dengan modal bahasa yang pas-pasan. _Namja_ manis yang berhasil membuat seorang Huang Zitao jatuh terjerumus dalam pesonanya. Dan _namja_ manis yang membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping karena ia hanya menganggap Tao sebagai sahabatnya disaat ia mengharapkan lebih.

Ia menatap miris setiap foto yang secara diam-diam selalu ia ambil. Ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri karena tidak pernah bisa lepas dari pesonanya dan terjebak dalam ratusan foto yang tak seharusnya ia ambil. Mengapa disaat ia merasakan suatu hal yang bernama cinta, ia harus berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini.

Tao sadar ia adalah seorang _namja_ cengeng setelah sekian lama ia terus menangisi kisahnya dalam diam. Seperti saat ini. Ia menangisi dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena seharusnya ia bahagia melihat orang paling ia cintai bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya. Seperti apa yang selalu ia baca dalam setiap cerita picisan menyedihkan dalam novel, bukannya merutuki dan membenci kenyataan pahit ini.

Iris obsidiannya menangkap satu gambar dalam layar laptopnya yang masih menyala. Ditatapnya foto yang ia ambil tadi siang. Tao mengambil laptopnya tersebut dan mulai memindah-mindahkan setiap foto yang telah ia masukan ke dalamnya.

Entah mengapa setengah dari foto-foto yang ia ambil tadi siang adalah foto _namja_ manis bermata rusa itu. Ia memperhatikan setiap foto _namja_ yang tidak ia ketahui namanya itu.

Hatinya berdesir aneh begitu melihat setiap foto yang ia ambil selalu menunjukan tatapan sepi sang _namja_ manis. Tatapan sepi itu membuatnya ingin sekali bertemu lagi dengannya. Mengetahui apa penyebab tatapan itu. Dan mungkin mencoba membuatnya tidak menunjukan kembali tatapan tersebut.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Tao melupakan sosok Sehun.

.

.

.

Siang itu Tao kembali ke taman dimana ia bertemu dengan _namja_ manis bermata rusa itu. Berharap mugkin mereka akan kembali dipertemukan. Tao terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap penjuru taman, mencari sosok mungil yang mungkin akan kembali melukis disana.

Dengan kamera yang terus berada di tangannya Tao terus mencarinya. Tak ada niatan dalam dirinya untuk setidaknya memotret sesuatu yang ada disana. Entahlah, hari ini Tao hanya ingin _namja_ manis itulah yang menjadi fokus kameranya. Bukan yang lain. Bahkan bukan Sehun.

Setelah cukup lama kedua obsidian itu menangkap sosok mungil yang tengah melukis sama seperti kemarin. Kali ini ia melukis di dekat sebuah pohon maple besar. Dan sama seperti kemarin, tatapannya itu masih tetap terlihat begitu sepi. Seolah hanya ada dirinya di dunia ini.

Perlahan Tao mulai memfokuskan kameranya pada sosok sang _namja_ manis yang masih terlihat begitu serius melakukan aktivitasnya tanpa menyadari kehadiran Tao. _Namja_ dengan kantung mata khas tersebut terus memotretnya dalam diam dan pada jarak yang cukup jauh. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin _namja_ manis itu mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah menjadi fokus lensa kamera Tao.

Merasa tidak puas dengan hasil yang ia dapat, Tao segera menggantikan lensa kameranya dengan yang lebih besar. Ia ingin hasil jepretannya sempurna. Mengabadikan sosok rapuh namun terlihat begitu indah dalam lensa kamera Tao.

Ia terus melakukan hal itu sampai ia merasa memori dalam kameranya sudah penuh. Tao merutuki dirinya karena lupa menghapus hasil jepretannya kemarin. Terpaksa ia harus pulang ke apartemennya, meninggalkan sosok manis yang masih menjadi anonymous dalam kehidupan Tao. Selain itu tadi Sehun juga menelponnya untuk segera pulang tanpa memberitahunya alasan mengapa ia harus pulang cepat. Tapi akhirnya Tao menurut saja, ia tidak bisa menolak perintah orang yang masih menjadi pusat afeksinya berada.

Dengan langkah lemas Tao memasuki apartemennya yang terlihat sangat gelap. Tao berusaha meraba-raba dindingnya mencoba mencari saklar lampu. Setelah ia menemukannya segera saja ia menyalakannya dan betapa terkejutnya ia karena menemukan sosok manis Sehun tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun dengan lilin yang berbentuk angka 23 di tengahnya. Terlebih dua konfetti yang dilemparkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membuatnya semakin terkejut.

Sehun tersenyum manis pada Tao. "_Saengil chukkae hamnida _Tao." Ucap Sehun dan teman-temannya yang lain bersamaan.

Apakah hari ini hari ulang tahunnya? Sekacau itukah pikirannya sampai ia sendiri lupa hari dimana ia dilahirkan di dunia ini?

"Ayo tiup lilinnya dan ucapkan permohonanmu Tao." Ucap Jongin yang kini berdiri di samping Sehun.

Tao segera menghampiri Sehun yang masih memegang kue ulang tahunnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati. Sejujurnya jika ia boleh egois ia ingin memohon pada tuhan agar Sehun berhenti mencintai Jongin dan mulai melihatnya seperti ia melihat Jongin saat ini. Namun ia tidaklah sejahat itu pada Jongin, walaupun jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia begitu membenci _namja_ tan yang berhasil merebut hati pemilik hatinya bahkan sebelum Tao berhasil membuatnya melirik padanya.

Pada akhirnya ia hanya mampu memohon agar Sehun terus merasa bahagia bersama Jongin dan agar ia berhasil keluar dalam jerat pesona Sehun. Dan ia pun meniup lilinnya hingga api kecil itu lenyap tertiup.

"Baiklah! Saatnya memotong kue!" seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun penuh semangat. Membuat Sehun dan Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Karena paksaan dari dua _namja_ _hyperactive_ tersebut Tao pun segera memotong kuenya –yang tentunya sudah Sehun letakan di meja terlebih dahulu. Ia memotongnya menjadi potongan kecil. Untuk kali ini ia diizinkan untuk egois –namun tetap saja ada batasannya-. Tao memberikan potongan pertamanya pada Sehun, beralasan bahwa Sehun lah yang berhak mendapatkannya karena ia adalah sahabat terdekat Tao. Dan semuanya mempercayainya padahal sesungguhnya bukan itu alasan sebenarnya.

Hari itu dipenuhi dengan canda tawa. Sehun dan Jongin terlihat tidak begitu mesra seperti biasanya, mereka membatasinya karena mereka tahu hari ini bukanlah hari mereka melainkan hari Tao. Dan Jongin sadar betul ia tidak mungkin bermesraan disaat ia tahu hanya Tao lah dalam grup mereka yang masih belum memiliki seorang kekasih.

Setelah selesai dengan pesta kecil-kecilan mereka akhirnya keempat teman Tao itu berpamitan pulang –tentunya setelah mereka membereskan semua kekacauan yang telah mereka lakukan. Meninggalkan Tao yang kembali harus terdiam sendirian di apartemen sederhananya.

Tao mendudukan dirinya di sofa kecil yang ada di apartemennya. Ia menghidupkan laptopnya dan mulai memindahkan setiap foto yang telah ia ambil tadi siang. Melihat satu persatu karya seni hasil jepretan kameranya.

Setelah cukup lama memperhatikan setiap fotonya, Tao memutuskan untuk mencetak dan menempelnya.

.

.

.

Berminggu minggu lamanya Tao terus pergi ke taman dimana _namja_ manis bermata rusa yang entah mengapa selalu terlihat kesepian itu berada. Menghabiskan waktu senggangnya disana, memotret banyak hal.

Mereka berdua telah berkenalan beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat itu ketika Tao secara diam-diam tengah memotret _namja_ manis tersebut, sang _namja_ manis itu tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Sepertinya ia telah kembali dipergoki memotret seseorang tanpa izin lagi. _Namja_ manis yang sepertinya tertarik dengan Tao itu memutuskan untuk saling berkenalan.

Nama _namja_ itu adalah Xi Luhan. Seorang _namja_ berdarah _china_ sama sepertinya. Tao sendiri tidak menyangka mereka berkebangsaan sama dan hal itu membuat Luhan tertawa karena menurutnya wajah terkejut Tao itu sangatlah lucu. Luhan sering berpindah tempat saat melukis namun satu hal yang Tao tahu, ia tidak pernah melukis selain di taman ini. Saat rasa penasaran Tao membuncah dan bertanya pada Luhan mengapa ia tidak mau melukis di luar taman padahal ada banyak objek yang dapat ia lukis di luar sana. Luhan terdiam cukup lama, pandangan matanya berubah sendu. Ia memandang lukisannya lama sebelum akhirnya ia mengatakan. "Aku tidak bisa. Tempat ini sudah menjebaku."

Sebenarnya Tao sendiri tidak mengerti maksud dari ucapan Luhan, namun ia membiarkannya saja. Ia sadar kalau ia tidak berhak bertanya lebih jauh dari ini.

Selama bersama Luhan, Tao hanya bisa mengobrol untuk beberapa saat saja. Tapi walaupun begitu ia tahu bahwa Luhan adalah sosok yang sangat menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol. Rasanya begitu nyaman saat Tao berada di dekatnya. Ia bahkan melupakan sosok Sehun yang selama ini selalu menghantui pikirannya jika ia sudah bersama Luhan.

Begitu pulang ke apartemennya Tao selalu segera mencetak setiap hasil jepretannya. Setiap foto yang berfokus pada Luhan akan selalu ia tempel di dinding kamarnya. Ia akan selalu mengganti foto Sehun dengan foto Luhan. Hingga tanpa ia sadari ratusan foto Sehun yang ia ambil selama bertahun-tahun sudah banyak terganti oleh foto Luhan yang ia ambil hanya dalam beberapa minggu terakhir.

Dan sama seperti foto Sehun, setiap foto Luhan pun ia ambil secara diam-diam di saat _namja_ manis itu tidak menyadari keberadaanya. Ia mengambil foto _namja_ itu sebanyak yang ia mampu karena entah mengapa Tao selalu merasa bahwa kebersamaannya dengan _namja_ manis itu tidak akan berlangsung lama. Karena itulah ia ingin sekali mengabadikan setiap detil sosok _namja_ manis yang terlihat rapuh itu sebanyak mungkin.

.

.

.

"Aku hanya ingin mengabadikan tempat berharga ini sebanyak apapun, selama aku masih bisa melakukannya." Ujar Luhan tiba-tiba saat dirinya dengan Tao bersama seperti apa yang selalu mereka lakukan.

Tao menatap Luhan yang semakin hari tatapannya itu semakin sepi dan mungkin... kosong dengan bingung. Ia tidak mengerti dengan setiap kata yang Luhan ucapkan padanya tadi. Apa maksud dari kalimat 'selama aku masih bisa melakukannya'.

Tangan Luhan yang saat itu tengah memegang kuas terlihat bergetar. Membuat lukisannya terlihat berantakan dengan warna-warna yang keluar dari garisnya.

Saat itu barulah Tao menyadari satu hal yang mungkin sangatlah penting yang selalu luput dalam pengelihatannya. Lukisan Luhan. Walaupun Tao jarang sekali melihat hasil karya tangan-tangan lentik Luhan itu ia menyadari ada perbedaan dalam lukisan yang tengah Luhan lukis saat ini dengan apa yang pertama kali Tao lihat. Semakin kemari lukisan Luhan semakin blur. Tak banyak detail yang dilukiskan _namja_ rusa itu dalam lukisannya kali ini, berbeda dengan yang pertama.

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berusaha menahan cairan bening yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba ingin menerobos keluar dari matanya. Ia tidak mengerti. "Kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk membantumu mengabadikannya." Ucap Tao saat ia berhasil mengatur nafasnya agar tidak bergetar saat berbicara.

Luhan menatap Tao terkejut. Kali ini Tao benar-benar yakin dengan setiap perkiraan yang ia buat saat menyadari fakta tentang Luhan tersebut. Mata hazel indah yang terlihat bening dan berkilau saat ia pertama kali melihatnya kini perlahan mulai kehilangan cahayanya.

"Apa maksudmu Tao?"

Tao mulai mendudukan dirinya di hadapan Luhan. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan yang tengah terduduk di kursinya. Menatap iris hazel yang kini telah berhasil membuat dirinya sepenuhnya terlepas dalam jerat pesona Sehun. Tao menatap dalam _namja_ yang berhasil merebut hatinya yang berada dalam genggaman Sehun menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Perlahan Tao menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan yang masih memegang kuasnya itu lembut. "Aku memang tidak bisa melukis sepertimu. Tapi izinkan aku membantumu mengabadikan apa yang menjadi sesuatu yang berharga bagimu dengan caraku sendiri."

Setelah mengucapkan janji tak terikat tersebut Tao semakin sering pergi ke taman ini. Ia mengabadikan setiap sudut taman yang ia yakini sebagai tempat yang paling Luhan harta karunkan dalam hatinya. Sesekali ia juga mengarahkan fokus lensanya pada _namja_ manis yang juga tengah mengabadikan tempat ini dengan caranya sendiri.

Saat di apartemen pun ia tidak berhenti melakukan janjinya. Tao selalu mencetak setiap foto yang ia ambil mengenai taman itu. Ia juga selalu mencetak foto Luhan yang ia ambil dan ia susun pada sebuah pigura ukuran besar.

Terus setiap harinya Tao melakukan itu tanpa henti. Ia sudah memutuskan untuk mengikuti pameran fotografi dan bermaksud memasukan foto terbaiknya di sana.

.

.

.

Hari itu Tao datang ke taman tempat ia selalu bertemu Luhan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sosok Luhan masih belum datang saat itu. Tapi Tao yakin ia akan datang dan Tao akan terus menunggunya.

Setelah sekitar satu jam lebih Tao menunggunya ia dapat melihat sosok Luhan tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Ia terlihat di bantu oleh seorang _namja_ manis bersurai hitam. Tao merasa penasaran dengan sosok _namja_ yang tengah membantu Luhan berjalan itu.

"Kau pasti seseorang yang bernama Tao itu." Tao mengangguk pada _namja_ yang bersama Luhan itu. _Namja_ tersebut tersenyum ke arahnya, menunjukan senyum manis dengan satu lesung pipinya. "Terima kasih karena selama ini kau telah bersama dengan Luhan." Ucapnya sembari membungkukan dirinya di hadapan Tao.

"Hentikan itu Yixing. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang membuatnya kerepotan." Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam mulai mengangkat suaranya. Ia menatap _namja_ bernama Yixing itu kesal, namun Tao menyadari tatapan Luhan itu tidaklah fokus.

"Bukankah memang seperti itu." ucap Yixing. Ia kembali tersenyum ke arah Tao. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Tolong kau jaga Luhan untuk sementara." Dan setelah itu Yixing pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang terlihat masih sangat kesal.

"Tumben sekali kau datang cepat hari ini. Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan?" tanya Luhan heran. Ia menatap Tao dari atas hingga bawah dengan pandangan yang terlihat kesulitan untuk fokus. "Kau tidak membawa kameramu?"

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Kau sendiri tidak membawa peralatan melukismu."

Begitu Tao menyebutkan tentang peralatan melukisnya ekspresi Luhan langsung terlihat sendu. Sepertinya Tao sudah menyebutkan sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia ucapkan. "Sudah tidak mungkin lagi." Ucap Luhan lemah.

Tao merasa begitu bersalah telah mengungkitnya. Ia pun menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan dan menuntunya pergi dari tempat itu. Luhan bertanya pada Tao kemana mereka akan pergi namun Tao hanya menjawabnya dengan. "Ikut saja, kau akan tahu nanti."

Ia terus membawa Luhan hingga keluar dari taman tersebut. Tao ingin menunjukan hasil karyanya pada Luhan. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin _namja_ manis itu akan bisa melihatnya. Ia hanya ingin menunjukan karya-karya terindahnya pada Luhan.

Setelah cukup lama Tao menuntun Luhan akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah gedung. Gedung dimana pameran fotografi diadakan. Dimana foto salah satu hasil terbaik Tao ada disana.

Mereka terus berjalan melewati setiap foto yang terpampang cantik di dinding. Kebanyakan dari foto-foto itu bertemakan kisah cinta. Walaupun Luhan tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas ia tahu hal itu.

Tao terus menuntun Luhan hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah ujung ruangan. Disana ada banyak orang yang berkumpul, membuat Luhan kesulitan melihat apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik kerumunan orang itu. Setelah Tao berhasil membuat orang-orang tersebut memberikan mereka jalan akhirnya Luhan dapat mellihat apa yang ada dibalik kerumunan orang itu.

Foto dirinya.

Walaupun pandangannya tidak jelas ia tahu bahwa fokus foto itu adalah dirinya. Di foto itu ia dapat melihat sosok dirinya yang tengah melukis di bawah pohon maple besar dengan angin semilir yang menerbangkan daun-dauh pohon besar itu. Kesan oranye yang tergambar akibat sinar matahari sore hari membuat foto tersebut terlihat semakin indah.

_My central orbit_

_Made by Huang Zitao._

Itulah tulisan yang terpampang di bawah foto indah itu. Cairan bening yang selalu Luhan tahan agar tidak pernah keluar semenjak ia di vonis tidak akan mampu melihat lagi kini mulai berhasil menerobos dinding kuat yang ia bangun. Ia tidak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

"Kuharap kau menyukainya." ucap Tao pelan. Luhan mengangguk, masih belum mampu berkata dan menghentikan air matanya.

Luhan berusaha mengusap air mata yang sepertinya tidak mau berhenti mengalir namun tiba-tiba tangannya di hentikan oleh seseorang. Tao kini menatapnya dan tersenyum simpul ke arahnya. "Masih ada satu lagi yang harus aku tunjukan padamu." Tao pun kembali menuntun Luhan ke suatu tempat.

Masih di dalam gedung itu, mereka memasuki sebuah ruangan yang berada di ujung gedung. Tao sudah menyewa satu ruangan ini khusus untuk hari ini. Ia ingin menepati janji yang ia buat pada Luhan dan menunjukan hasil karya terbaiknya pada sang _namja_ rusa.

Begitu memasuki ruangan tersebut Luhan harus kembali menahan nafasnya. Di dalam ruangan tersebut tergantung foto-foto taman kesukaannya. Setiap sudut taman itu terfoto dan tersusun dengan begitu indahnya di dalam ruangan tersebut. Namun ada satu, tepat di ujung ruangan itu yang membuatnya semakin ingin menangis.

Disana terpampang dengan indahnya susunan foto yang membentuk gambar dirinya. Begitu Luhan mendekat ia kembali harus menahan tangisnya karena foto-foto yang tersusun itu adalah puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan foto dirinya. Ia yang tengah melukis. Ia yang tengah memandang ke arah beberapa anak. Bahkan ia yang tengah tertidur di dekat kanvasnya.

"Luhan." Panggil Tao. Luhan membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap Tao yang kini tengah memegang kameranya. "Tersenyumlah. Hanya itu satu-satunya foto yang belum aku ambil darimu." Ucapnya.

"Babo!" bentaknya dengan suara kecil yang bergetar. Tao hanya tersenyum karena pada akhirnya _namja_ manis itu berusaha keras tersenyum ke arah kamera. "Setelah ini kau harus pastikan membayarku sangat mahal, tuan fotografer." Ucap Luhan begitu Tao selesai memotretnya.

"Tentu." Tao kembali tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"tanya Luhan. Ia begitu penasaran mengapa Tao sampai harus repot-repot melakukan semua ini untuknya.

"Seperti dalam judul fotoku. _Because you're my central orbit_."

Luhan yang tadinya berhasil meredakan tangisnya kembali harus merasakan air matanya kembali mengalir. "Tapi aku sudah tidak akan bisa melihat lagi."

"Lalu?" Luhan memandang Tao yang sepertinya mulai mengeluarkan air matanya juga. "Aku tidak peduli hal itu. Bukan hanya pengelihatanmu lah yang aku sukai. Aku menyukai setiap hal dalam dirimu. Aku menyukai –ah tidak, aku mencintaimu Xi Luhan."

Luhan kini memukul-mukul tubuh Tao lemas. "Kau menyebalkan!" ucapnya sembari tidak henti-hentinya memukuli Tao.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu? Kau tahu, aku ragu." Tanya Tao. Luhan kini memeluk tubuh Tao yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu erat.

"Aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama denganmu. Aku mencintaimu Huang Zitao yang cengeng."

Tao tertawa mendengarnya. Ia pun memeluk tubuh mungil Luhan dalam dekapannya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya sayang. "Kau juga sama cengengnya." Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama dengan air mata yang tidak henti-hentinya mengalir menandakan rasa senang mereka.

.

.

.

**Fin**

**Epilogue~**

"Luhan! _Jamkkaman_!" Tao berteriak-teriak pada sosok _namja_ manis bermata rusa yang kini berlari-lari di halaman belakang rumah dengan tawa yang tak henti-hentinya keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

"Coba saja kejar aku panda jelek!" sindir Luhan, ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Tao yang masih mengatur nafasnya karena terus mengejar sosok mungil yang ternyata sangat lincah dalam berlari.

"YA! Siapa yang kau panggil panda jelek dasar _crazy frog_!" teriak Tao. Ia kembali mengejar sosok Luhan dengan kekuatan penuh dan melompat ke arahnya yang terlihat kaget dengan aksi nekat Tao. Dan alhasil mereka berdua pun jatuh di atas rumput dengan posisi Tao menindih tubuh mungil Luhan.

Tao tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan terlihat memukul-mukul Tao karena ia merasa tubuh Tao yang menindihnya itu sangat berat dan membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

Merasa kasihan pada kekasih -ah, tidak- istri mungilnya Tao mulai mengangkat tubuhnya namun ia masih memerangkap tubuh mungil Luhan di bawahnya. Ia memandang lembut sosok Luhan yang terlihat kesal padanya. Kemudian ia mengecup singkat bibir mungil yang kini menjadi candunya.

Sudah lima tahun mereka bersama dan pada akhirnya mereka menikah dan tinggal di rumah yang dibeli mereka bersama. Sebelumnya Luhan melakukan operasi matanya yang hanya memiliki kemungkinan 50 persen akan berhasil. Awalnya ia ragu namun setelah Tao meyakinkannya akhirnya Luhan menurut.

Dan hasilnya?

Ia beruntung karena operasinya berhasil walaupun ada beberapa kesulitan dan sedikit kekacauan saat melakukannya. Dan sekarang mereka berdua hidup bersama dan menikmati hidup indah mereka.

"_Wo ai ni, crazy frog_." Ucap Tao lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Panda jelek."

Mereka baru akan kembali berciuman sampai suara deheman menghentikan aksi mereka. Dua orang yang berada di ambang pintu itu memandang kedua pasangan itu kesal.

"Mau sampai kapan kalian bermesraan seperti itu? Kita akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi dan kalian sama sekali belum bersiap-siap?" tanya sang _namja_ _tan_ yang tadi berdehem.

Tao hanya tertawa dan Luhan mendorong tubuh Tao keras, membuat _namja_ panda itu terjatuh karenanya. Luhan pun menghampiri keduanya dan membungkuk pada keduanya. "_Mianhae_. Tadi si panda jelek itu yang mulai." Ucap Luhan yang mendapat protes dari Tao.

Sang _namja_ _tan_ yang ternyata adalah Jongin hanya mampu menghela nafasnya pasrah. "Baiklah, tapi cepatlah. Aku dan Sehuna akan menunggu di depan." Setelah itu sang _namja_ _tan_ itu menuntun istrinya itu ke luar sembari memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Sebaiknya kau segera bersiap-siap. Jangan hanya terdiam disana." Ucap Luhan. Tao mendengus kesal dan menghampiri istrinya kemudian mengecupnya sekilas. "_Wo ai ni_." Dan setelah itu Tao pun segera berlari ke kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan yang tersenyum di tempatnya.

"_Wo ai ni_."

.

.

.

**oOo**

**Yeaaah! Akhirnya saya berhasil membuat FF Taohan juga!**

**Saya merasa sangat miris setelah melihat di FFn ini gak ada orang yang bikin FF pair kesukaan saya ini. Padahal mereka itu pasangan yang manis *menurut saya*.**

**Walaupun saya nemu FF Lutao, tapi tetep aja FF Taohan (yang artinya Tao sebagai seme) itu tidak saya temukan disini *atau saya aja yang tidak menemukannya*. Saya paling suka kalo Tao jadi seme, he's hot d***n it! (sensor karena kasar XD)**

**Pair yang satu ini memang sulit sekali mencarinya. Karena itulah saya ingin menebarkan virus Taohan pada setiap orang melalui FF saya ini. Walaupun saya merasa FF ini sepertinya lebay deh -_-a**

**Saya sudah cantumkan peringatan di atas, jadi saya tidak terima bash. Bash itu menyakitkan dan membuat mood saya turun.**

**So for last**

**If you don't mind**

**Review please?**


End file.
